1. Research Activities The underlying theme of the studies is the integration of the CVD prevention and managements, with an emphasis on the synergy, complementarity and interdependence between each component of the framework. a. State-of-the art of dietary risk factors associated with CVD in Mesoamerica-- Cross-sectional study in 540 adults and 270 school children 7-12 years old and living in 9 countries in Mesoamerica. 30 children per country and their mothers and fathers. Biological samples will be collected. b. Testing a multilevel-based intervention for the improvement of cardiovascular health in elementary school children living in poor urban areas in Guatemala-- Target population is children 7-12 years of age and both their parents. For characterization of CVD risk factors they will recruit 90 health children, 45 with normal weight and 45 overweight. For current knowledge and attitudes 24-32 children, parents, teachers and health providers and 8 education or municipality authorities. For validation of a tool box and strategies, 10 teachers and 10 health care providers will be recruited. For feasibility and effectiveness assessment they will recruit 300 child/mother pairs. c. Primary health care/community-based model for the prevention and control of CVD in high risk individuals living in urban areas of Costa Rica and Southern MexicoAdapt and validate an intervention a model for CVD prevention in patients with diabetes and high blood pressure. Target population includes adults (>30 y) age, a total of 300, 150 in each country. 2. Training Training will be embedded into a theoretical framework that enhances capacity building with additional components like infrastructure and system development. The training aspect will focus on training of graduate students and junior investigators through short training courses, consultation from internationally recognized researches on CVD, master and doctoral level training. An infrastructure will be built for junior staff to carry on their research. Activities include working group meetings, cross sectional/discipline meetings, mentorship, support d pilot projects and on-line access to world-wise web to facilitate distance learning.